


Give Up Everything

by gayestmother



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Slaine's scars, Reminiscing, Slaine-senpai doesn't notice Lemrina-chan, afraid that this is too stupid and generic, first work in aldnoah.zero fandom, gets a tiny bit dark, thinking about future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestmother/pseuds/gayestmother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemrina rambling about her love for Slaine. That's just it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up Everything

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much Lemrina/Slaine lovin' out there, so I decided to contribute, horribly if I may, to the average sized ship. Also, Lemrina is my goddess. I pray to her every night. What happened to her?
> 
> Also, also, I suck hard at summaries, apologies in advance if the story sucks.  
> And ignore that thing that says children's or whatever. It's something gone wrong. It was supposed to show where I got the descriptions of Slaine and Lemrina's "children".

It didn't matter if I was my own sister's replacement. I loved Slaine, excuse me, I mean, I _love_ Slaine. I remember when I tried denying his admiration for me, stating that he only loved me for my Aldnoah abilities, he surprised me by showing me his scars from the whips. He told me about his late father and how he was born a Terran and it made me spiral in the endless rabbithole of love. For Slaine, I'd give up everything, my power to control Aldnoah, my heart, my soul, my body. Anything to make him happy.

I dreamed of us, having our own joyous kingdom. Living happily with our two children, one girl and one boy. Our sweet girl would have his teal eyes and my lavender hair. Our brave boy would have my blue eyes and his blonde hair. Both would share Slaine's capability to rule a powerful kingdom.

I'd love our children with a burning passion because they are  _our_ offspring. A product of  _our_ love.All would be possible, if it weren't for my sister, the one who holds the key to Slaine's heart. She's an obstacle that I must surpass. We may have the same father, but we do not share the same love for Slaine. Hers is a platonic love towards him, mine is definitely non-platonic.

If my love was ammunition, it would never run out. Not with Slaine. He was what I lived for and still is. His sand-colored hair and eyes that resembled precious gems, he was a masterpiece, displayed for everyone to watch in awe. I was a dedicated admirer, always loving him. He appears to look ancient. But his pale complexion make him look fresh. His scars are gorgeously defining and heartbreaking.

I love a man with such heavy baggage and burden, but I am more than willing to carry it for him. 

**Even if it means a sacrifice. Even if it means my life.**


End file.
